


So Close

by bubblyani



Category: Ford v Ferrari (2019)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Stuck with your father’s almost broken car, you head over to his usual Repair Shop for salvation. And got more than you hoped for, in the form of Ken Miles.
Relationships: Ken Miles/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	So Close

Cold sweat. You broke into cold sweats out of the blue, while a mantra rolled out of your lips as you drove:

“Oh god, Please please pretty please…”

With your hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, you shifted in your seat, oddly repulsed by your own high ponytail, even though it was nowhere close to your sweating neck. For your agitation was evident. Why on earth did you not know more about cars?

To hell with social ideals and expectations. All you badly wished was to know more about motor cars just as the male population in the world did.

Because you were currently and forcibly stuck with one. A 1964 Plymouth Barracuda, to be exact.

As you continued to drive, your father kept coming to mind. You were well informed, you were not a child anymore. But still you were and will forever be the child of your parents, even in the tender age of 26.Therefore, a duty such as this, was expected to befall on you. The thought of even being cross with your father was simply out of the question.Not in his current state. But this task, it made you quite uncomfortable, for you just did not know what to do.

You made it to the location, finally. The car managed to park with no surprising hiccups. Opening the door, you took your notebook from the leather seat, just to to double check the address. You were relieved, to locate the repair shop your father would usually go to. Slamming the door shut, you realized you didn’t see anyone at the shop.

“Okay okay…” you muttered to yourself, with your hands on your hips. Standing in front of the car, you took a deep breath, “Let’s figure this out…” you said as you tried to open the hood. Except you could not. Cold Sweats were back once again.

Sticking to your resolve, you kept trying to open it. The longer it took, the more nervous you became. How could you bear to face the embarrassment of not even being capable of explaining the problem of your own car? Sure, there were sputtering sounds that came out of the engine sometimes. And yes, there were several times you swore you almost died when the brakes would suddenly stop working on the road.

You had no choice but to keep pulling the hood while gritting your teeth.

Why won’t the damn hood open? You groaned loudly in frustration.

“Bloody Hell! You alright, Miss?”

A man’s voice made you turn towards the shop. He was a tall, thin man holding a mug, and he walked slowly towards you. Your hands quickly relaxed.

“I’m sorry but, I just can’t seem to open this…” you said, showing the hood. Given the strain in your voice, it was clear that you were stressed. And the man sensed it instantly. How could he not? When he found himself staring at your hands that had gotten red.

“Okay, let me do it, yeah?” He said politely, looking at you. His look was more specifically used to seek your permission beforehand. Upon seeing your desperate nod, he opened it skillfully, and quite easily.

“There we go…” he said, leaving the hood open, “For a moment it looked like you were about to break it open” “Oh…You highly overestimate me” You chuckled embarrassingly, feeling the nerves cool down. Turning to him, you looked him up and down with curiosity, “Are you Ken Miles? Looking around with confusion, he looked back at you. “Well, You’re at my shop. So…I believe that is a yes” he answered, his distinctive British accent ringing in your ears so sweetly. Relieved, you sighed. “Oh Good…”

Ken took a step back to take a gander at the car. His eyes were furrowed with concentration. Worried, you folded your arms awaiting his comment.

“Am I wrong or is this not Mr. Y/L/N’s car?” He inquired. The tense muscles in your face suddenly loosened. “Yes, you’re right.” You cried, “That’s my dad” you smiled. Wide eyed, it was now Ken who looked you up and down. “Blimey! Is he really your father?” He asked with genuine curiosity, to which you grew embarrassed once again. Insecure, you laughed nervously.

“Yeah…” you answered, “And I’m Y/N…his ignorant daughter from the looks of it…” you muttered, your vehicle illiteracy seemingly evident. “No No…” Ken shook his head., “It’s just that I never expected his daughter to be so…” he paused, pointing at you as he tried to find the word, “…different” Breaking into a chuckle, you covered your mouth. “Yeah I’ve heard that from many…” you said, “He’s got quite a temper” you added with suggestive eyebrows. “That I can confirm…” Ken replied instantly, making you laugh out loud, “..So how is your dad?” He asked, walking back to the car to check the engine. Watching him sip his tea, your laughter died down. “Oh, he broke his leg” Spitting his drink, Ken looked at you. “HE WHAT?” You nodded, amused by his reaction. “Yep, he just crossing the road, arguing with someone on the other side of the street, and before he knew it…Baam! a car finally hit him” you said, moving to stand next to Ken while he observed the engine. Suddenly you began to feel so comfortable. The cold sweats have disappeared. You were yourself again. “Oh…It’s bloody awful” he said. Your eyebrows furrowed confusingly. “Not really…he’s getting better fast” you said. “No… I mean this car…” Ken corrected, pointing at the engine. “Oh…” you muttered shyly.

Standing further back, you watched him lean in, bend to scan the engine. The LA sun had bestowed onto him a tan. And his occupation has cursed him grease stains on his face. Yet, you found his smile to be adorable regardless. Truthfully, you were surprised how attractive he was in your eyes. You admired his high cheekbones, His cheekbones were prominent. From the few seconds of interaction, your mind has already decided on the fact he was a pleasant person. You jilted subtly when he began to laugh. He sounded jovial . It was comforting. “Of course…” he cried out, walking into his shop to keep his mug, “As I seemed to recall …your dad had missed the service session last time” “I see” You remarked. Finally all seemed to make sense. “And the time before that…” “Oh?” “And the time before that time…” “Ah!” You sighed loudly, “Of course! That sounds like my dad, alright” you said disappointingly, as his recklessness began to haunt you once again. Who were you even kidding?, “So I’m guessing this is just a car full of problems, huh?” You inquired.

“Well…nothing that we can’t fix” Ken said, returning to the car with an encouraging smile.

You involuntarily began to twirl the ends of your ponytail, which you were glad to have once again. Your gaze never left his sight as he circled the car, checking for other issues.

He seemed like a nice, older man. And you could tell that he had that bearing of someone you preferred. Someone fiercely loyal, someone who was passionate in what he loves to do. What would he be like showing affection? What would he say the ones he loves? Could you even be fortunate to be in that group? Your eyes widened suddenly. Why would you even think that? You shook your head with it’s absurdity.

Noticing the silence for too long, you began to make more conversation.

“My dad told me you’re also a race car driver” you said, walking over to him, “Is that true?” You inquired. “Indeed I am…” Ken answered, getting into the car, “When opportunity…presents itself…” “Wow…” you marveled, “Thats incredible…” you breathed. The fact that everything about him seemed so interesting to you, caused excitement, “Must be really thrilling…” you said as he started the engine. “Yes…” Ken said, “…to feel the poor thing…groan underneath you…” he said, pushing on the gas simultaneously, “To know the limits of the car…It’s a thrill itself”

His voice, it traveled someplace special whenever he talked in that manner. Riffed with passion. You felt warm. And you suddenly understood the love of something you could never related to. The more passionate he was, the more handsome he appeared. Stopping the engine, Ken got out of the car. You were sold. He had your heart.

“I wish I knew more about cars…” you admitted truthfully, “I feel so idiotic” you said, looking down. Gazing in to the distance thoughtfully, Ken sighed. “We all feel that about something at some point” he said, “But it’s never too late to learn, right?” His kind smile was everything to you at that moment. The respect he showed you in the matter of a few minutes was commendable.

“Yeah…” you began, “Yeah exactly” you nodded, “You’re right”

You could not help but smile at him. But this time when you smiled, you made sure to look into his eyes. For you wanted to portray your interest. Your playfulness. Your genuine fascination. You prayed this charming auto repairman and racer would take them all in and decipher the message in time.

Suddenly you felt someone watching you. Turning towards the shop, your eyes widened when you spotted a little boy there. He was around 12 years old. Brunette curls framed his adorable face. You smiled at him.

“Hello!” You greeted loudly. To which the boy smiled back shyly. Noticing your interaction, Ken nodded at him. “You doing alright there, Petey?” He cried out. Peter nodded in acknowledgment. You grew curious. And as if he read your mind, Ken decided to kill that curiosity.

“That’s Peter…” Ken said. You nodded with acknowledgment, smiling. “…my son…” Your smiling slowly faded. Of course he was, you thought to yourself.

And there you were, trying so hard to present yourself to Ken Miles. Not even having the slightest clue that he was unattainable at it’s finest. With eyes widened, you hid the shock and brought the enthusiasm back to the conversation.

“How wonderful” you said, waving at the boy, “Hey Peter…Nice to meet you! ” Peter politely waved back.

“Alright, Y/N…” Ken said nonchalantly, as he tortured your indirectly by calling out your name so beautifully out his lips, “Why don’t I give her a thorough check along with the servicing…and give you folks a call when she’s in top form, yeah?” He said, patting the roof of the car. Relieved, you smiled.

“That’d be great.” You said genuinely, “Thank you Mr.Miles…”

Ken chuckled with surprise, “Mr.Miles?”he said, looking at his son and then back at you, “Oh…that does sound fancy, eh?” He said, quite pleased.

Taking a few steps back, You chuckled. You could not help it. He was charming regardless. “Oh, Do you need a ride back home?” Ken asked with concern. You shook your head frantically. “No, I’m good. I’m a walker anyways” you said, with your hands behind your back, “I’ll see you around Mr.Miles…Bye Peter!” You cried out, waving to the little boy once again.

The moment you walked past the shop, you could not help but laugh at yourself out loud. For what a fool you were.

Cold sweat. You broke into cold sweats out of the blue, while a mantra rolled out of your lips as you drove:

“Oh god, Please please pretty please…”

With your hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, you shifted in your seat, oddly repulsed by your own high ponytail, even though it was nowhere close to your sweating neck. For your agitation was evident. Why on earth did you not know more about cars?

To hell with social ideals and expectations. All you badly wished was to know more about motor cars just as the male population in the world did.

Because you were currently and forcibly stuck with one. A 1964 Plymouth Barracuda, to be exact.

As you continued to drive, your father kept coming to mind. You were well informed, you were not a child anymore. But still you were and will forever be the child of your parents, even in the tender age of 26.Therefore, a duty such as this, was expected to befall on you. The thought of even being cross with your father was simply out of the question.Not in his current state. But this task, it made you quite uncomfortable, for you just did not know what to do.

You made it to the location, finally. The car managed to park with no surprising hiccups. Opening the door, you took your notebook from the leather seat, just to to double check the address. You were relieved, to locate the repair shop your father would usually go to. Slamming the door shut, you realized you didn’t see anyone at the shop.

“Okay okay…” you muttered to yourself, with your hands on your hips. Standing in front of the car, you took a deep breath, “Let’s figure this out…” you said as you tried to open the hood. Except you could not. Cold Sweats were back once again.

Sticking to your resolve, you kept trying to open it. The longer it took, the more nervous you became. How could you bear to face the embarrassment of not even being capable of explaining the problem of your own car? Sure, there were sputtering sounds that came out of the engine sometimes. And yes, there were several times you swore you almost died when the brakes would suddenly stop working on the road.

You had no choice but to keep pulling the hood while gritting your teeth.

Why won’t the damn hood open? You groaned loudly in frustration.

“Bloody Hell! You alright, Miss?”

A man’s voice made you turn towards the shop. He was a tall, thin man holding a mug, and he walked slowly towards you. Your hands quickly relaxed.

“I’m sorry but, I just can’t seem to open this…” you said, showing the hood. Given the strain in your voice, it was clear that you were stressed. And the man sensed it instantly. How could he not? When he found himself staring at your hands that had gotten red.

“Okay, let me do it, yeah?” He said politely, looking at you. His look was more specifically used to seek your permission beforehand. Upon seeing your desperate nod, he opened it skillfully, and quite easily.

“There we go…” he said, leaving the hood open, “For a moment it looked like you were about to break it open” “Oh…You highly overestimate me” You chuckled embarrassingly, feeling the nerves cool down. Turning to him, you looked him up and down with curiosity, “Are you Ken Miles? Looking around with confusion, he looked back at you. “Well, You’re at my shop. So…I believe that is a yes” he answered, his distinctive British accent ringing in your ears so sweetly. Relieved, you sighed. “Oh Good…”

Ken took a step back to take a gander at the car. His eyes were furrowed with concentration. Worried, you folded your arms awaiting his comment.

“Am I wrong or is this not Mr. Y/L/N’s car?” He inquired. The tense muscles in your face suddenly loosened. “Yes, you’re right.” You cried, “That’s my dad” you smiled. Wide eyed, it was now Ken who looked you up and down. “Blimey! Is he really your father?” He asked with genuine curiosity, to which you grew embarrassed once again. Insecure, you laughed nervously.

“Yeah…” you answered, “And I’m Y/N…his ignorant daughter from the looks of it…” you muttered, your vehicle illiteracy seemingly evident. “No No…” Ken shook his head., “It’s just that I never expected his daughter to be so…” he paused, pointing at you as he tried to find the word, “…different” Breaking into a chuckle, you covered your mouth. “Yeah I’ve heard that from many…” you said, “He’s got quite a temper” you added with suggestive eyebrows. “That I can confirm…” Ken replied instantly, making you laugh out loud, “..So how is your dad?” He asked, walking back to the car to check the engine. Watching him sip his tea, your laughter died down. “Oh, he broke his leg” Spitting his drink, Ken looked at you. “HE WHAT?” You nodded, amused by his reaction. “Yep, he just crossing the road, arguing with someone on the other side of the street, and before he knew it…Baam! a car finally hit him” you said, moving to stand next to Ken while he observed the engine. Suddenly you began to feel so comfortable. The cold sweats have disappeared. You were yourself again. “Oh…It’s bloody awful” he said. Your eyebrows furrowed confusingly. “Not really…he’s getting better fast” you said. “No… I mean this car…” Ken corrected, pointing at the engine. “Oh…” you muttered shyly.

Standing further back, you watched him lean in, bend to scan the engine. The LA sun had bestowed onto him a tan. And his occupation has cursed him grease stains on his face. Yet, you found his smile to be adorable regardless. Truthfully, you were surprised how attractive he was in your eyes. You admired his high cheekbones, His cheekbones were prominent. From the few seconds of interaction, your mind has already decided on the fact he was a pleasant person. You jilted subtly when he began to laugh. He sounded jovial . It was comforting. “Of course…” he cried out, walking into his shop to keep his mug, “As I seemed to recall …your dad had missed the service session last time” “I see” You remarked. Finally all seemed to make sense. “And the time before that…” “Oh?” “And the time before that time…” “Ah!” You sighed loudly, “Of course! That sounds like my dad, alright” you said disappointingly, as his recklessness began to haunt you once again. Who were you even kidding?, “So I’m guessing this is just a car full of problems, huh?” You inquired.

“Well…nothing that we can’t fix” Ken said, returning to the car with an encouraging smile.

You involuntarily began to twirl the ends of your ponytail, which you were glad to have once again. Your gaze never left his sight as he circled the car, checking for other issues.

He seemed like a nice, older man. And you could tell that he had that bearing of someone you preferred. Someone fiercely loyal, someone who was passionate in what he loves to do. What would he be like showing affection? What would he say the ones he loves? Could you even be fortunate to be in that group? Your eyes widened suddenly. Why would you even think that? You shook your head with it’s absurdity.

Noticing the silence for too long, you began to make more conversation.

“My dad told me you’re also a race car driver” you said, walking over to him, “Is that true?” You inquired. “Indeed I am…” Ken answered, getting into the car, “When opportunity…presents itself…” “Wow…” you marveled, “Thats incredible…” you breathed. The fact that everything about him seemed so interesting to you, caused excitement, “Must be really thrilling…” you said as he started the engine. “Yes…” Ken said, “…to feel the poor thing…groan underneath you…” he said, pushing on the gas simultaneously, “To know the limits of the car…It’s a thrill itself”

His voice, it traveled someplace special whenever he talked in that manner. Riffed with passion. You felt warm. And you suddenly understood the love of something you could never related to. The more passionate he was, the more handsome he appeared. Stopping the engine, Ken got out of the car. You were sold. He had your heart.

“I wish I knew more about cars…” you admitted truthfully, “I feel so idiotic” you said, looking down. Gazing in to the distance thoughtfully, Ken sighed. “We all feel that about something at some point” he said, “But it’s never too late to learn, right?” His kind smile was everything to you at that moment. The respect he showed you in the matter of a few minutes was commendable.

“Yeah…” you began, “Yeah exactly” you nodded, “You’re right”

You could not help but smile at him. But this time when you smiled, you made sure to look into his eyes. For you wanted to portray your interest. Your playfulness. Your genuine fascination. You prayed this charming auto repairman and racer would take them all in and decipher the message in time.

Suddenly you felt someone watching you. Turning towards the shop, your eyes widened when you spotted a little boy there. He was around 12 years old. Brunette curls framed his adorable face. You smiled at him.

“Hello!” You greeted loudly. To which the boy smiled back shyly. Noticing your interaction, Ken nodded at him. “You doing alright there, Petey?” He cried out. Peter nodded in acknowledgment. You grew curious. And as if he read your mind, Ken decided to kill that curiosity.

“That’s Peter…” Ken said. You nodded with acknowledgment, smiling. “…my son…” Your smiling slowly faded. Of course he was, you thought to yourself.

And there you were, trying so hard to present yourself to Ken Miles. Not even having the slightest clue that he was unattainable at it’s finest. With eyes widened, you hid the shock and brought the enthusiasm back to the conversation.

“How wonderful” you said, waving at the boy, “Hey Peter…Nice to meet you! ” Peter politely waved back.

“Alright, Y/N…” Ken said nonchalantly, as he tortured your indirectly by calling out your name so beautifully out his lips, “Why don’t I give her a thorough check along with the servicing…and give you folks a call when she’s in top form, yeah?” He said, patting the roof of the car. Relieved, you smiled.

“That’d be great.” You said genuinely, “Thank you Mr.Miles…”

Ken chuckled with surprise, “Mr.Miles?”he said, looking at his son and then back at you, “Oh…that does sound fancy, eh?” He said, quite pleased.

Taking a few steps back, You chuckled. You could not help it. He was charming regardless. “Oh, Do you need a ride back home?” Ken asked with concern. You shook your head frantically. “No, I’m good. I’m a walker anyways” you said, with your hands behind your back, “I’ll see you around Mr.Miles…Bye Peter!” You cried out, waving to the little boy once again.

The moment you walked past the shop, you could not help but laugh at yourself out loud. For what a fool you were.


End file.
